Untitled One-Shot
by ThePirateSwan
Summary: Emma barges into Hook's cabin to demand answers for why they haven't returned to Storybrooke yet, even though they've had Henry back for almost a month. I think I like one-shots better. Captain Swan.


**So this kind of popped into my head and wouldn't get out... **

It was all she could do not to jump him right then and there.

Hook was bare from the waist up, his leather pants just tight enough to make Emma's mind go to completely inappropriate places, even without looking at the toned abs and trail of dark curls from his belly button down, not to mention the dusting of it over his upper chest.

She quickly tore her eyes away hoping to shake the images.

"What do you want, Swan?"

She had to look at him. She didn't have a choice. So, very hesitantly, she skimmed up his body to his bright eyes, pinning her to the spot. _Get a grip, Emma!_

"I want to know when you plan on getting us back to Storybrooke, Hook. We have Henry. We've had him for almost a month!" Emma could feel the anger slithering it's way up her spine, and she was almost glad for the change.

His eyes darkened at that. It seemed he didn't like the accusation in her tone, and thus shifted into a slightly more threatening position, leaning forward almost imperceptibly. Large. Menacing.

"Forgive me, but I don't seem to have another portal bean on hand at the moment. Unless of course you do? Because by all means, share it with the rest of us, _princess_."

She gritted her teeth at that, resisting the urge to slap him. He'd taken to calling her "princess" whenever she upset him since they'd gotten to Neverland. It always set her on edge. She didn't like the implication.

"That's not my name, _Hook._"

"And that, love, is not mine."

And they were staring each other down, neither letting up on the anger boiling just beneath the surface. Emma clenched her fists, digging her nails into her skin to try and get ahold of herself before she did something she would regret later. God knows she's done it before since setting foot on his ship. It seems, however, that it's his turn to give in to the thoughtlessness, and suddenly Emma finds herself pressed up against the door of his cabin, Killian's body not giving her an inch. Her hands come up fast, trying to shove at his chest, though she knows it won't do any good. He just ignores them, as if she has no power, but of course she has no leverage to push because of his proximity. The cool metal of his hook skims up the side of her body, his good hand gripping her hip so hard she knows it'll bruise, and she almost shivers.

"I promised you I'd get you home, Emma. Do _not_ assume I am holding you here out of some misguided notion of property."

He's glowering down at her, but she doesn't look away, the hardness still in her expression, her stubbornness matching his. But his eyes have just flicked down to her lips and back again, pressing closer to her as if he means to consume. Her logic falters as she does the same, running her tongue lightly across her bottom lip and watching his eyes darken more. Storm's-a-coming.

He leans forward quickly, lips catching hers in a way that make her toes curl, her fingers snaking into his thick dark hair to pull him closer, teeth biting, tongues dueling, and she knows that she has just as much power in this situation.

"_Killian…"_

His mouth has traveled along her jaw to the connecting slope of her neck, sucking and then biting, hard enough to make Emma gasp, and she pulls his head back, taking his lips again.

"We have… to stop…" She says it between breaths, hating herself for the words even when she knows they need to be said. And she can feel him chuckle against her skin, that infuriating smirk most likely stretching his lips deliciously.

He pulls her closer, his hooked arm firmly on the small of her back even as he lifts her a moment, just a centimeter.

"You say that every time, Swan."

She pushes his head away again, earning an annoyed huff from her pirate as he looked down at her.

"It has to stop. Killian, we can't do this. Every time we do, it's a mistake and you know it. Just… let me go. For once." The anger's gone, replaced by the determination to do the right thing. If she were younger, if she were freer. But she's not. It would never work. His eyes search hers, stubborn still.

"I only just found you. I'm not letting you go." And he's kissing her again, all sweet and sultry, hand coming up to tangle in her blond hair, thumb stroking her cheek as he feels her start to tremble, a tear escaping quickly before she's pushing him back against another wall, hands splayed across his chest.

"Damn you," she whispers against his lips.


End file.
